S4's Grand Ball
by Aquaformer
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't not own Transformers. Kryptonight and Slugbug are my original names. S4 was created by Serenity Fortune. This will have interspecies (bot and human) relationship. Don't like don't read. I don't own Cinderella either and this story idea popped into my mind when watching the movie one time. Written off an rp between Serenity Fortune and I.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't not own Transformers. Kryptonight and Slugbug are my original names. S4 was created by Serenity Fortune. This will have interspecies relationship. Don't like don't read. I don't own Cinderella either and this story popped into my mind when watching the movie one time. Written off an rp between Serenity Fortune and I.)

S4 was grubby and dirty from just having cleaned the floors yet again for the fourth time this week after the master's pet dogs, pet cats, and four bratty children made them messy. S4 knew it didn't blame the dogs or cats. She knew they didn't know what they were doing, but the children did it deliberately. She had been forced into being a slave to this family after losing her mother and father. S4's father was murdered and her mother died of a common illness that S4 had been lucky to survive.

S4 never complained, as she had learned early on that complaining not only brought more work, it brought more severe beatings. She had already suffered a broken arm and multiple cuts and bruises from her cruel and ruthless master but she silently took each beating and worked hard to please him and his arrogant nasty wife, who had helped raise their four children to be spoiled brats. The oldest of the four children was the only girl of the four, and she worked especially hard to make S4's life difficult. S4 didn't know but this daughter felt threatened by S4 as S4, even while dirty and grubby and injured was far more beautiful and intelligent than the daughter.

And as S4 went to her next duty, the arrogant daughter came rushing in all excited, not expecting to see S4. Felicity ploughed S4 over, knocking the smaller girl down, as Felicity went to tell exciting news to parents.

"Mom, dad" Felicity shouted. "You'll never believe what good news I just heard."

"What now, felicity, can't you see we are busy" her father sternly replied, not liking this brash disturbance to his normal peace and quiet.

"Prince Slugbug has been unable to find a mate for himself. His guardian, Optimus Prime, is holding a ball to bring in all the single maidens in the kingdom. He will choose his bride to be from those that come."

The mother and father looked to her. "Who told you this?" the father asked, wanting to see if this was truth or a lie.

"The Prince's messenger, Prowl, just announced it town square today. The ball will be held at the castle four weeks from now." Her mother and father were suddenly more interested in the whole conversation as they saw how it could benefit them.

"Hmmm…..this could be very beneficial….for all of us" the father said, a sinister smile on his face.

"You're right….we have to make sure he chooses our beautiful daughter" the mother said, thinking only of the wealth this could bring their family.

Meanwhile, in the other room, just coming to after being ploughed over, S4 had missed the announcement. She got back to work, fearing that her stopping would cause a more severe beating. She worked hard to finish all the tasks that she was assigned to that day.

A few hours after all the excitement, S4 finally had the one hour to herself that she treasured. It was a huge reward and she didn't get it very often, but with the family thinking of other things, S4 was rewarded this night, more likely so that she didn't overhear anything about the upcoming ball that Felicity had mentioned.

She quietly left the house to head to a back ally to dig for food that had been thrown away by the family she served that she had wanted to taste but was thrown away because the family was full and, according to her master, "slaves don't eat what the masters get". And as she was digging around, someone bumped into her. A big someone and someone who felt like metal and not human.

"Forgive me" said the bot. "I did not wish to startle you."

S4 looked up. This bot looked like no other she had met before. "Forgiven. What brings you out here? Are you lost?" She asked quietly, constantly watching to make sure that they weren't caught by her cruel master.

"You could say that. My kind master works on the other side of town, and he let me take a walk. I've never been to this part of town before." The strange bot stated, observing all that was around him.

S4 tried to study him but it was too dark. But when she moved into the light, the bot could see marks on her arms and on her face. "Has your master beaten you?"

S4 looked at him. "It is only a punishment for not doing my best for him and his family. It will heal in time" S4 said.

The mech didn't like hearing that, and made a suggestion, "Come with me, my master is kind."

"NO…I dare not run away. I did so once, I nearly died from the beating he gave me. Here is a map….go, before they find us talking." S4 tried to push the bot away. HE slowly sauntered off and thankfully for S4 neither had been spotted. And while S4 headed back home to get a couple hours of sleep before she had to start working again, the strange mech headed home.

The strange mech snuck back into the castle and changed into his usual form – it was Prince Slugbug. HE had gone out as he often did to see different parts of the kingdom and see if all was as good as it should have been without others knowing that it was him around. This particular night, Prince Slugbug was not happy about what he had encountered.

"Welcome home, Prince Slugbug" Messenger Prowl stated. "You are out late."

"Matters of this kingdom come at any and all hours. You know that, Prowl" Bug said, still upset by his encounter with the young female slave.

"The young Prince does seem troubled" Prowl stated.

"I am. Is it the rule in this kingdom that masters can beat the living daylights out of young female slaves?"

"No, there is no rule that allows for that, but when you have salves around, not all masters will be kind. And young females usually are on the brunt of that."

"Unacceptable" Bug stated.

"I guess that your optic has fallen upon this slave and you wish her for yourself?"

Bug thought about it and thought long and hard, as he had so many slaves, though he made sure all were treated well. "Yes, I want her and I won't take no for an answer. I am sending you to go get her for me. This is her description…." Bug stated, talking about S4, though Bug didn't know the name. Prowl groaned. "What was that groan for?"

"The maiden slave you just described sounds a lot like a female slave in the homes of one of your lords who help you oversee the land. He is a shrewd man and is not easily convinced to give up what is his."

Bug's optics showed a bit of rage at Prowl for insinuating that Bug was weak. "You will get her for me or I will replace you. And you know I always keep those types of Promises."

"Yes, Prince Bug" Prowl stated and headed off, just as Bug's twin came in, having overheard the whole conversation.

"Wow, Bug, it's rare to see you get so worked up."

"And you rarely come unannounced" Bug retorted.

"Touché" Krypto stated with a smiled. "But seriously, Bro, what's up?" Bug told Krypto of what he had seen on his outing. And even Kryptonight was a bit disturbed by the whole thing. "That is not right, but what can we do?"

"I sent Prowl to talk to her master so that I can have her. Very few bots refuse when I want something, as I rarely want anything"

"Best of luck to you, bro. I gotta go. My mate is sparked and very cranky if pampered often enough" Krypto said, which caused bug to smile.

"Thanks. And I hope this upcoming ball will bring me someone special like Primus brought you, though I hate the attention this will bring me."

"Good luck" and with that Kryptonight left his twin alone to hope that Prowl brought back the sought for slave. Little did Bug know that this whole thing wouldn't be as easy as he hoped it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, As Bug was waiting in his princely chambers and was being tended to by his other servants that he had, Prowl was on his way, with Jazz, to speak with the Lord that owned the female slave that the Prince wanted. Jazz and Prowl went together just in case things got out of hand. Prowl was the one to knock on the stately door.

Soon, a butler answered the door. "Good evening, sirs. How may I assist you?" The butler asked, recognizing these two as from the castle.

"We wish to speak with the master of the house" Prowl stated and Jazz nodded.

"He is busy at the moment, but please excuse me and I will see if he can see you two" the butler said.

"Fine, we will wait" Prowl stated, getting a bad feeling about this already.

And as the butler left, Jazz looked to Prowl, "You thinking what I am thinking?"

"That if he knows who we want we may be in trouble"

"That's it." Both sighed.

Just after that, the butler returned. "Yes, master will see you in the library and I am to lead you there."

"Then lead on" Prowl stated. This was strange. A library was not where one usually made business decisions. Prowl had a feeling that the master of the house was thinking of something else. Jazz and Prowl followed on until they came to the huge grand library. It was so big, Optimus could have fit with room to spare.

"Ah, gentleman, welcome to my humble abode" Lord Stormburg said, his arrogance striking. "How may I help you? May I interest you in my daughter for the prince?"

Prowl didn't show it, but that last question alone made him feel even worse, as they weren't here for her, but someone else. "Actually, the Prince has made another request. It seems that he is in need of a female slave and while perusing the town one night, he found a slave that he would like to have. Problem is, she is one of yours."

Lord Stormburg was a bit miffed at the rejection of offer of his daughter, but was curious as to which female slave the Prince wanted. "And just which one did the Prince want?" he asked.

"She is young and this is how he described her…"Prowl stated, talking about S4 though he did not know her name.

At first, Lord Stormburg was listening but as the description became more specific, he became more and more angry. And when he realized who it was. He was furious. "You absolutely cannot have her. She is mine, I own her as she is here because her parents are dead and they owed me lots and lots of money. She I will not sell."

Prowl had suspected as much. "Is there anything that would get you to sell her?"

Lord Stormburg thought and thought. And then came up with an answer. "I might be willing to sell her if and only if Prince Slugbug marries my daughter" Lord Stormburg.

Prowl had seen Felicity. He knew the Prince would never do such a thing, but in order to keep from getting shut out, he responded, "I will tell the Prince, but I warn you, sir, that if you try to harm the prince or that female servant you will be sorry" Prowl said with jazz nodding, having recorded the whole thing so that the Prince could see what had happened.

"And by the way, Prince Bug doesn't care for those who abuse their power over their servants. Keep that in mind as you wait your answer" Prowl said. Jazz and Prowl then left. Lord Stormburg had said his piece, but he was now worried. Why the sudden interest in his slave? He thought of this as his wife came in.

"Why were those two here?"

"Apparently Prince Slugbug wants out debt slave"

"That scrawny screw up? Why would anyone want her?"

"I have no idea, but I don't like this"

"Neither do I, did you sell her?"

"I told them that the only way I would consider it was if the Prince agreed to marry our daughter."

"A most excellent offer" the wife stated.

"Now I just have to await my answer. Meanwhile, we will have to keep better eyes on her. She goes nowhere alone. Always send a male slave with her. And when she goes out, make sure she has all her bruises and such covered. I will not lose my position due to upsetting the Prince." The wife smiled. This would be an easy way to make sure they got the best of it all.

Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz returned to the castle with the news and offer that had been made to them. Prowl knew deep in his spark that this would not fly with Prince Bug.

"You bring news, Prowl?"

"Yes Prince, and I am afraid it is not good."

"Do tell" bug stated, and as he listened to Prowl, he was not happy, not very happy at all. "I will not be blackballed into marrying any maiden. But I have to save that female servant"

"Why does she mean so much to you?"

"How dare you ask such a thing of me! My reasons are my own and you are to do as instructed. Tell My guardian, Optimus, that I will be in the tunnel chapel, it is time for me to pray there" Bug stated.

Prowl did as asked as Bug headed off. He could feel the call. The question was what did he do now? As he alone knew, part of the reason he had not found a mate was that he was far more powerful than even Optimus knew about. And he was going to the tunnel chapel for guidance as to how to proceed with this whole thing.

Meanwhile, S4 was broken, bleeding, and bruised in her room, which was a closet with a small cot in it. She had no clue what she had done to deserve this, but she figured it had to do with that strange mech she met that one night. That had to be it. There was nothing else it could have been, as she didn't know that she had been requested by the prince to be his servant. She prayed to Primus hoping that either he would save her from this by taking her to heaven or sending someone in to save her from this meager existence. Little did she know that her prayer would be answered in a very unusual manner.


	3. Chapter 3

S4 woke early in the morning, feeling drawn to a special temple that was located below the streets. It was a temple to Primus that few knew of, as only those called by Primus could find it. And very few who found it ever returned, as most either perished or became priests that remained until their death. S4 went with a fellow slave who had been assigned to follow her every move. The slave's name was Jason and when they were alone, he was kind to S4, though when the master was around, Jason was mean. S4 knew it was so that he could protect both of them from further harm, though that still didn't mean she liked it. Jason didn't like it either, but he felt obligated to continue the rouse to protect them both.

This night, as Slugbug had felt drawn to the special temple as well, S4 made her way, guided by an inner voice that she couldn't hear but her heart seemed to know. Jason stayed close by for two reasons – one, he didn't want to get lost, and two, he was to watch her closely every time she left to see if she met up with that strange mech again. They made their way through the nasty underground tunnels full of sewage and rats. S4 was not worried, as she had dealt with stuff like this before. Jason was a bit worried, as he hadn't, but he tried not to show it, as he was male and didn't want to be seen as weak.

They finally made their way through an obscure tunnel that seemed to magically appear and yet close behind them as they moved. The feeling inside S4 grew as did the presence of a mighty being. Jason felt it as well, and hoped he wouldn't be smited by coming with her. The pair soon arrived at an exquisite temple that shone brightly with many precious metals and stones and was lit with special lights that few had ever heard of.

And as the two waited, Slugbug, having altered his form slightly and taken over by Primus, easily made his way to the temple. He always knew the way and had no problem finding it whenever he was required to or needed to go to the temple, after all he was a secret portal to Primus, much like a special prophet in human terms, though he was not required to live at the temple. He made his way and found the two beings standing there. HE recognized them only because Primus had taken over.

"I see you answered my call, my daughter" Primus spoke out of the strange mech's mouth.

"Y…Y….yes, father Primus" S4 said, a little shaken by the sudden presence.

"Fear not, my daughter. I am not here to harm you or Jason. I am here because I have heard your prayers" Primus stated. Jason lowered his head. He didn't feel like he deserved to be in the presence of Primus after all he had done. Primus allowed his love to fill the area.

"Primus….I….I wish to know what has made my master, my mistress, and their eldest so excited."

"My daughter, the Prince Slugbug remains single. It is required by law that before his next sparking day that he be married or at least have a girl to be married to. And since he has rejected all suitors brought to him so far, his guardian Optimus has no choice but to through an elaborate ball and inviting all the single maidens to come in hopes that Slugbug will find love" Primus said.

S4 was glad but saddened to hear that. "Does…..does that include slaves or just those who are free?"

"It includes all single maidens, free or slave. Slugbug made it quite clear to all that if they were going to do things this way that, all females were to be invited" Primus said.

"But….but I have nothing to wear…..and my master and his family are cruel."

"Fear not, my little S4, I will protect you. I will guide you and make sure you achieve what I have set for you to achieve with my strength behind you" Primus stated,

At that S4 was so happy, she made a request, "Father Primus, may….may I give you a hug?"

Primus smiled but gently rebuffed her. "At this time, I cannot allow you to touch me. All will be revealed at the right time. Just know that I am always there, waiting and watching" Primus said.

S4 nodded. "Yes, Primus. I will do as you say."

"Now my son and my daughter, return to your home. I will keep you safe." And with that, the strange mech vanished. The two looked at each other and headed out.

"You really think Primus will keep us safe?" Jason asked, still shaken by this whole thing.

"I know he will and he will guide us to the good things he has for us if we but believe and trust him" S4 stated, her faith strong. Jason only nodded as they headed out. They finally made it home, with no one the wiser that they had been gone much longer than an hour. Jason and S4 went to their separate ways since they were home. S4 felt much stronger now than she had in many years.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Slugbug had returned, startling Optimus and Prowl. Slugbug looked tired. "Where have you been?" Optimus asked.

"I was called to the hidden temple under the streets" Bug Stated. Optimus laid off, as if Primus was calling, it was wisest to let it be. Prowl followed Optimus' lead. Bug headed to bed.

"I know he is not happy about the ball, but the law states this must be done."

"It is not just that, sir" Prowl stated and Prowl informed Optimus of the whole female slave issue and what the family had offered and said.

"I hope Bug isn't getting in over his head. I know the family. They are extremely possessive and cruel to many of their slaves, especially female ones. I think they see them as a threat to them" Optimus stated.

"Let's hope all works out for our beloved Prince" Prowl said and Optimus nodded. This was getting more and more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, S4 was cruelly treated, but it was not the same as before, as her master and his family were more concerned with other matters. S4, with her special skills, was left to make all the outfits for the ball for the family. S4 said nothing and agreed to do so, knowing she would be treated worse if she said no. She was given many, many yards of fabric of the finest kind and highly expensive in very beautiful colors, especially for the mistress and the daughter. S4 carefully measured each family member. She didn't know yet that Primus had caused the family to buy more fabric than they actually needed, and it would be enough to make a most elegant dress for S4.

S4 worked extremely hard and diligently doing all her required daily chores as well as working on the nice outfits that she was assigned to work on. She eventually made several nice suits for the men in master's family and a very beautiful dress for the master's wife as well as Felicity. S4 worked on her own special dress in utmost secrecy, fearing what might happen if it was found. What S4 didn't know was that Felicity was getting suspicious as she didn't see as much scrap as she thought should be thrown out. She kept a close eye on things, but so far, she found nothing that would show that S4 was doing anything wrong.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Slugbug grew wary and weary as the ball approached. He grew more reclusive in some aspects and left the castle more under a disguise as he feared the loss of his precious freedom. He wanted a female who would let him be him, but he feared that none of those who attended would actually care for him. HE figured they all just wanted the power and privilege that came with his standing. And he was pretty sure that the slave he had wanted would be unable to come to him, either at the ball or by his taking her from the family she served.

Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, and Krypto didn't like how this was making Prince Slugbug act, but there was little they could do. Many, many years ago, just as their guardian Optimus was sparked, the law of the land was made that all Princes and Princesses must be married or pledged to be married by a certain sparking day. Krypto had already met his obligation to this. His beautiful femme bot was another seeker had had selected from the distant city of Vos. She was sweet and loved Krypto for who he was, not the perks his position offered. And now she carried heirs. All could only hope that Prince Slugbug would find love.

Meanwhile, back at the cruel Lord's house, the daughter Felicity was growing very, very suspicious and watched S4 like a hawk, hoping to catch her doing something wrong. S4 had been cautious so far. Primus had shielded her dress at this point, but it wouldn't last the whole time, as Primus knew Felicity would discover the beautiful gown for S4. Primus knew as he had to show S4 this was through Primus and not through S4's own work that she would escape from the cruel house in which she resided. S4 worked hard and every spare minute was used well either on chores or on the dress she was creating.

The weeks and days flew by fast and soon arrived the day of the ball. S4 worked extremely hard, hoping to earn the coveted "hour off" that she desired. Master and his wife took no notice, as they were too busy plotting against the prince in regards to forcing him to select their daughter. None of the three sons cared one iota, as this mattered not to them. That left Felicity, whose suspicions led her to a secret closet in S4's quarters while S4 was out. Felicity was livid when she saw the "stolen" beautiful gown. Felicity tried to try it on at first, but then she realized it was created for one much smaller than her. Felicity's anger burned and she tore the dress to shreds just as S4 returned.

S4 was returning to her small quarters when she heard noises. She peaked in just in time to see Felicity shredding the gown S4 had worked so hard on. "So you thought you could pull one over on us, you stupid slave?" Felicity said anger evident.

"No…no it's not…" S4 tried to say.

"I won't tell daddy for now, but should you try to pull something like this again, you won't be so fortunate" Felicity said as she threw the rags she had created into the small fire in the fireplace, causing the whole thing to go up in smoke. S4 was crushed but said nothing as Felicity left, thinking she had won. And it was shortly after this that master and his whole family left for the ball, leaving in a special carriage made just for this occasion, all concerned that Felicity be selected by Prince Slugbug.

And as S4 watched the fire die, S4 noticed something unusual appear in the fireplace. In the place where the fire had been burning were special energon slippers created just for her. On them appeared a small note. This is what it read: "This is a gift for you from Primus himself. You should find these after the dress you created just burned. IT was necessary to have this happen, as Felicity needed to have her pride filled so that when she falls, it will be hard enough to teach her a lesson. These precious slippers will turn any clothes into the most beautiful gown you can imagine. The only caveat is that they will only last until the stroke of midnight. You are much too young to be out past that time. Have fun and enjoy your gift. Love Primus."

S4 was stunned but then remembered that Primus said he would provide a way for her to go to the ball. She eagerly put the special energon slippers on and was instantly in the most beautiful gown anyone had ever seen. She walked out of her room only to find Jason, who looked at her stunned. He had known, but he didn't realize she would look this beautiful. But then he realized why he had been left here. Primus needed him to escort S4 to the ball in a carriage Primus had created outside for S4 to make the journey. Jason led her to the carriage and they were on their way. S4 only hoped she wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

S4 didn't realize it, but as she was rushing to the castle, her whole body changed slightly so that no one would recognize her, unless they looked very very closely and carefully. Her stunning, flowing gown fit her so perfectly and accented all the right areas while hiding areas she wasn't as happy with. The light blue ball gown seemed extravagant with special sequins that shone like diamonds and glitter in the light. She even had a few lavender colored butterflies around the bottom of her dress as she loved butterflies and found their presence soothing. The slippers even changed slightly to match the gown in its elegance and extravagance. She felt calm and confident as well as poised as her carriage drew closer to the castle. IT was obvious that she was one of the last to arrive, but that didn't seem to bother her.

Meanwhile, Slugbug was sitting on his throne but appeared less than thrilled to those who knew him. Many females, both bot and human, hit on him and tried to use their wits or assets to "charm" and "entice" him. He never fell for it. The most annoying one to him was unfortunately Felicity, though he had no idea that she was the daughter of the lord who wanted her to be taken in marriage in exchange for S4's freedom. Bug's mind was elsewhere, thinking about that kind slave girl he had met. He tried to show interest and be polite to all the young maidens, but he knew his spark felt like it had already been taken by one who didn't seem to be able to come to this charade.

Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz watched closely and carefully to make sure the prince stayed safe as well as make sure he met all the available young maidens, each who hoped he would pick them. Bug was polite as he greeted each, but no one yet caught his attention. He was getting close to doing two things – throwing out felicity as well as just giving up that the right one would ever show up. He didn't want to settle, for he knew if he did, he would just be miserable for the rest of his natural life, which would be much longer than most normal humans or bots thanks to his deep secret that he was a real like portal for Primus.

As the ball continued, S4 entered, greeting those she met as she headed in with a soft warm smile as well as a warm greeting. Most welcomed her to the ball even though they knew they were in direct competition with her for the Prince's spark. She spoke regally even though she had never grown up anywhere near royalty. She had always been a peasant or a slave but no one saw that or heard that as she made her way into the ballroom. Thankfully, Felicity never got close enough to see this new maiden. Felicity was too focused on Prince Slugbug to see anyone else for now.

Soon, a new song started being played by the band. IT was a slow waltz. S4 loved to dance and she began to dance by herself, just enjoying being there, not even seeking out the Prince, as she was just happy to be there. She may not have tried to draw attention to herself, but unknowingly, she had caught Prince Slugbug's optics. He spotted her easily from across the room. She was stunningly beautiful and he was curious that this new young maiden hadn't even approached him. Optimus watched as for the first time, Bug left his throne and made his way to the young maiden. Prowl noticed next as the crowd began to part as Bug made his way to someone. Soon Bug reached S4.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her, stunning her at first, as she hadn't expected to turn around and run smack into the prince. S4 nodded and smiled warmly. Something about her felt familiar but Bug shook it off for now. He chose to dance with this beautiful maiden. "You are beautiful"

"Thank you, your highness" S4 said with warmth in her voice. Bug smiled as she spoke so gently yet with politeness and some authority. He appreciated it. She hadn't sought him out, he had sought her out and wanted to spend time with her. She was like a breath of fresh air compared to what most of the other eager young maidens had tried to get his attention. She simply got it by being there.

Soon the song ended and Bug decided to try and slip off to one of the nearby gardens to talk with S4 Privately. Prowl and Optimus saw this and made sure that no one follow, but Prowl was growing concerned. "Forgive me, Optimus sir, but that young maiden seems to remind me of someone"

"Oh really? Who?" Optimus asked quietly.

"I'd rather not say but…"

"Prowl, I order you to tell me"

"Fine….she reminds me of a slave girl that Bug had wanted but wasn't able to get…."

"That is utterly ridiculous. Where would a slave get such an elegant gown? She must be royalty we missed"

"I know you don't believe me, but I think she really is that slave girl." Optimus just sighed.

Meanwhile, farther away in the elegant ball room, Felicity was with her family and was fuming that the Prince had rebuffed her advances multiple times and now the Prince was gone with another maiden in a garden that one could enter if they were invited by the Princes or were royal family. And all knew it was a special garden – the garden of the stars. It was well known was that this was where Prince Kryptonight had proposed to his now sparkmate. Felicity tried to get closer to the door, but Jazz thwarted her every effort.

"The prince wishes not to be disturbed" Jazz said as he turned her away.

"I deserve to be in there!"

"You will never get anywhere with that attitude young lady" Jazz said, getting fed up with the young maiden. "Now go back to your family before I kick you out of this ball." Felicity left in a huff. If only she could figure out who that blasted maiden was. Felicity headed back to her father in a huff and told of her encounter. The lord wasn't happy but he wasn't about to go against jazz, as jazz had a reputation, as did Prowl and Optimus, for dealing with unruly people and bots that was well known, especially when those humans or bots were seen as threats to the Princes. They would bide their time for now.


	6. Chapter 6

(See Previous disclaimers)

S4 was stunned as the prince took her back to this amazing and secluded garden. It was only lit enough to see where one was going but not enough to block excellent views of the starry heavens. S4 carefully followed the Prince as he led her deeper and deeper into the special garden. She sensed something, but didn't say anything, as she didn't want to ruin this moment. The stars shone brightly over head, making this area look even more stunning. Even the full moon seemed to shine the reflected light of the sun down upon them. The moment almost seemed perfect, as if this was where Primus was leading her.

Soon enough, the pair was away from the ball and deep in the center of the private garden. They pair sat on the edge of a beautiful fount that was placed in the center of this exquisite garden. S4 had no idea that this was where the other prince had proposed. All S4 knew was that she was being taken to a secret place with the prince and only those asked her by the Princes or Optimus were allowed in here.

Prince Slugbug looked at her. "You are lovely and beautiful young woman" Bug said, with warmth in his voice.

"Hardly beautiful, but thank you, sir" S4 said, unaware that her servant response had come forth, though bug said nothing.

"You are beautiful, and most beautiful on the inside….." Bug said. S4 was stunned as very few saw her as any more than a simple and dirty servant girl.

"Th…Thank you, Prince" S4 managed to get out without stuttering. Bug smiled. He could still hear the music.

"Shall we dance?" He asked and he his hand out to her.

"Yes, please" She said and soon they were dancing. They danced for a long time until S4 heard the bells of the clock tower that was located near the palace. She knew she had to leave before she was exposed. "Please sir, I must go" she said, tears and panic in her eyes.

"You may go….there is a secret way out of this garden over there…"Slugbug said and pointed, guiding her to the secret and well-hidden exit that left the walls of the castle. He was crushed that she was leaving, but he sensed that all was not as it seemed. Primus made sure the Prince had a way to find her again, as S4 left without one of her precious energon slippers. The prince picked it up as S4 headed home. She thankfully made it before anyone was the wiser.

Meanwhile, as the ball went on and on, Optimus and the others became worried that Bug and the young maiden had yet to return, as the ball would soon end. Slugbug soon arrived with an energon slipper in hand but without the young maiden he had escorted into the garden.

"End this ball. Now. Send everyone to their homes. In the morning, I want Prowl and Jazz to find the maiden who wore this beautiful energon slipper. Her and only her will I marry and bond to" the Prince said emphatically. Jazz, Prowl and Optimus were a bit stunned but did as asked while Bug went to his quarters….he needed to think, or so they assumed. They had no idea what this would all entail, but they trusted the prince knew what he was doing.

And while all the families and young maidens were cleared out of the ballroom and sent home, Slugbug approached Primus in his quarters. "Primus…it is I, your portal"

"Yes, Slugbug, and I know what you seek. You seek answers about the young maiden you met in the garden tonight. She has been mistreated much of her young life and yet has a very loving and faithful heart." Primus filled Bug in a little more as well.

"Primus….if I choose her…..will I be safe with my secret?" Bug asked. His secret was what had made the young prince wary of bonding to anyone.

The orb that had arrived seemed to emanate warmth and love. "She is who I chose for you, but beware, those who have her as a slave will not give her up easily, especially when they learn it is she whom you have chosen over their daughter." It was only then that Bug thought of the slave he had met while in disguise all those nights ago. HE figured it had to have been her, even though he did not know her name. HE knew the family though, and they were arrogant and proud as well as manipulative.

"What must I do now, Primus?" Bug asked, concerned about all of this.

"Be patient and let Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz take care of things" Primus answered before vanishing. Slugbug nodded and only then headed to bed, as he knew he had to be very awake come morning, when the announcement would go forth about finding the special maiden whose foot fit in the special energon slipper. Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz only hoped that, if it was who they thought it was, that she was still alive by the time they found her.


	7. Chapter 7

(See all previous disclaimers for this story)

S4 was now at home, cleaning as per her usual duties, hoping against all hope that the family who owned her, especially felicity, would not discover that she had been at the ball the night before. Thankfully, she had arrived home long before her master and his family and things were very clean when they did get home. The master and his wife thought little of it, as their mind was elsewhere, but felicity suspected something, thought Felicity couldn't find anything to confirm her suspicions.

S4 worked hard, having hid the special energon slipper in a very special place that Felicity would never find. S4 had no idea what was going to happen now as she started hoping that the night in the garden was not just a teaser to her. Felicity did her darndest to figure things out, but was unable to thanks to Primus. She finally gave up, though she would still keep a close eye on S4.

Meanwhile, in the library, Felicity's parents were discussing this recent event. "I have a bad feeling" the mother said. She didn't say things like that often and it caught her husband's attention immediately.

"Why is that my dear?"

"I fear our beloved Prince has made his choice and it is not our daughter."

"Who then?" He wondered, confused that anyone could possibly chosen over their "wonderful" daughter.

"I am not sure but we must securely guard all our female slaves in case one has caught the prince's optic – especially that brat we got as a debt slave. Her being chosen would ruin us utterly and completely"

"He wouldn't want that brat…she isn't worth his time. She's hardly worth ours. If not for the fact that she is distant kin, I would have had her….disappear long ago."

"What good was that kin anyway….they were poor and disgusting wretches" The mother said, never having met them and only having heard her husband complain about how "bad" they were because of them being "disgustingly" poor in monetary terms. He never told her that they were actually a good loving family who had helped him out when he needed it long, long ago. He would never say that either. He was too calloused and full of himself now that he was "successful" and very high ranking.

Meanwhile, at the main castle, Optimus was having an important discussion with Prowl, Jazz, as well as a few other bots. "We must proceed with caution" Optimus said. HE looked at each and every bot he spoke to as he spoke. "This could be a tricky operation"

"yes, sire. But what is it you wish us to do?" a bot asked. It was rare that Optimus gathered this bunch of bots unless something really, really important was involved and this bunch of bots knew it.

Optimus revealed a special slipper. "This was left in the special garden that our beloved Prince had taken his selected maiden into. This will help us identify who was chosen for him by Primus. You must try this special energon slipper on every maiden. On whose foot this fit is the young female that has been chosen. But be cautious, as there are those who will try and trap you as well as lie in hopes that they are chosen" Optimus said and the bots all nodded.

"We best get started, bots" Jazz said and soon the troop headed out, attempting to find the special female. Jazz and Prowl shared a look, hoping nothing had happened as they had a bad feeling about how all of this would go down. Optimus would join them later, but for now they headed out. Optimus had his own feeling, hence he waited until they were headed to a certain area to join them. He sent them out in hopes that the girl wearing these was not who he thought it might be, but something told him it was.

In his own room, Bug prayed that Primus would keep the special female safe, as he knew that when her owner family found out, that they would be livid and were capable of doing or trying anything to get to the prince. This was starting to get dicey and the ball was now in Primus' court and his court alone, as far as Bug was concerned.

Back in her tiny private room, S4 waiting, hoping that all would be well. She thought back to the night of the ball. She thought of all the wonderful people she met, especially the Prince himself. He was so handsome and caring, and he even took her into that beautiful garden. She had no idea the significance of that, but hoped that it was a good sign, as she was almost to the point of giving up hope of being saved from her current predicament though not quite there just yet. And with that pleasant thought, she dozed off for a short bit before she had to start her daily chores all over again. She could only hope that the Primus really was going to change her situation and soon, or she knew she might not last much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

(see previous disclaimers)

The next morning, Optimus sent Prowl and Jazz out to make the announcement about the slipper that had been lost. All were concerned at what might happen as well as why a human girl would be wearing a slipper made of special energon, but they pressed on.

Soon, the pair arrived at the town square. S4 was not there, as she was busy being beaten for not cleaning well enough, but one of Felicity's brothers was with Jason and both were curious. "Fair maidens of Iracon, as you all know, a ball was held last night in order for Prince Slugbug to find a bride. He has made his selection. The only way we will know who he has selected is that the fair maiden with fit in this energon slipper" Prowl said, showing off the slipper. The few femme robots walked off, knowing that such a slipper would never fit them. Jazz scanned the crowd and spotted the pair of young men and though he didn't know them, they looked familiar.

Many eager human females came forward to try on the slipper while Jazz watch the two young men walk off. He recognized the direction they were heading, but he knew that he and Prowl had to hold back and try this slipper on many so that Felicity and her family would not be suspicious.

As the eager young women were trying the slipper on and failing to fit into it, the two young men arrived home. Jason went ot find S4, as he was still assigned to watch her when not called elsewhere and the younger brother of felicity headed to his family. He wasn't much like his father, but he knew he owed telling his family this new news.

"father, Father" Christopher called out, "I have news."

"Why do you interrupt my quiet time? What news warrants your interruption?"

"Sorry, I just returned from the town square" Christopher said, not liking when his father yelled at him. "Prowl, Jazz, and Optimus are looking for the young maiden who was in the garden with Prince Slugbug last night. They have an energon slipper that they are using to find the right maiden. The maiden who fits it perfectly has been chosen by the prince."

At that Lord Stormburg was less agitated about the interruption and a devious smile appeared. "What wonderful news. We must make sure that Felicity is allowed to try it" he said in an evil tone.

"They are searching the town now. Many young maidens have failed to fit the slipper and the femme bots walked away as there is no way it would fit any of them."

"Go, my son, bring them to our door. Jason, make sure S4 is locked up tight!" the lord ordered. The son ran off while Jason answered in the affirmative, though he didn't plan on actually following through with the order. Thankfully, the lord pad no further attention Jason after that.

The lord called his wife and daughter and informed them of the news. Both grinned evilly just like the lord had. "We must make sure it fits her….for all our wealth's sake" the mother said and the other two nodded.

Meanwhile, Jason went upstairs and found S4 severely beaten and barely able to stand on her own. And though he had his orders, instead, he fed her and tended to her wounds. He knew the truth and so he waited for the right time to bring her forth.

Soon, Jazz, Prowl and Optimus appeared at the door, knowing trouble lie within. Optimus had long ago wished he had never allowed Stormburg be a lord, but Stormburg had changed when power came. Optimus had sadly learned the truth of the human saying that "power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely" too late with this human. Optimus only hoped that the slave girl who bug had said was here was still alive.

The butler answered the door and led the bots to the oversized parlor. All three had a bad feeling when all they saw was Felicity waiting to try on the slipper. They hid the feelings well, though. "You must fit this slipper perfectly in order to be the chosen one" Prowl said,

"Oh, I'll fit that..." Felicity said, greed in her voice. She tried it on. She pushed. Turned, contorted, squeezed, everything. NO matter what she did, she did not fit. "Damn it, get in there" she found herself saying. All three mechs were appalled. That kind of language was certainly not very ladylike nor were the ways she tried to force herself to try and fit her foot into the slipper.

Finally, Prowl took the slipper back. "Are you sure there are no more young maidens in your house?" he asked.

"Nope, either she fits it or else" the Lord said.

Optimus was about to respond when he saw Jason sneaking a very injured and broken S4 down the stairs. "What about her?"

"Who?"

"Her?" Optimus pointed and moved towards the injured S4. She was in great pain but she wanted to try. Optimus was trying to put the slipper on when a shot went off. The shot bounced off the energon slipper. Optimus turned around and saw that Lord Stormburg had shot at them. "How dare you shoot at your King! Jazz, Prowl, arrest him and his wife and daughter at once!"

Prowl and jazz did as asked, though all three humans thoroughly protested. Once they were gone, Optimus turned back to Jason and S4. "I believe you were going to try this on?

"Y…Yes, sire" S4 said sweetly. She slipped into the slipper and it fit perfectly. S4 Smiled. "It fits, sire. I…I also have the other one" she said and put both on, and once she did, she turned into the young maiden from the night before, causing Optimus to smile.

"Primus has chosen well for the Prince" Optimus said. Jason felt like an outsider.

"Optimus, sire, may I request that Jason either have his freedom or be transferred to the palace with me. You see, we are both debt slaves and I think Jason is a relative of mine, at least he seems to treat me that way."

"I will leave it up to him, he may choose his freedom or continue serving" Optimus said, and it was obvious as to why many liked him as King.

Jason was stunned. "I..I..I want freedom but I want to be able to be with S4. You see…..She is my baby sister." S4 was stunned, as she had thought all her family was dead. Optimus smiled.

"Come with me, we must get both of you to the palace. And you need not fear Lord Stormburg any longer, he and his will be punished accordingly." They all then headed back to the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

(see previous disclaimers)

Once the three problematic humans were removed from the scene, Optimus escorted both S4 and Jason to the castle. S4 was quietly excited as she had dreamed her whole life of bettering her situation and Primus now had blessed her with something more fantastic than she had ever dreamed. Jason was stunned as well. He was now free too. His debt to his relatives cancelled by the King.

As the three headed back to the castle, Jazz and Prowl threw the three disgusting traitors in jail to await their real punishment before returning to get the three younger sons of the lord. Jazz and Prowl would place them in jail as well to see how Prince Slugbug would judge them.

Meanwhile, at the place, word had travelled to Slugbug that the precious female had been located and was in route to the castle. Bug made sure he looked presentable before making his way to the grand foyer to meet Optimus and the precious female. Bug could feel the swelling in his spark. He knew who the female was. He just hoped that she would not reject him when he offered to "bond" with her for life. Bug was slightly nervous as he waited, though no one could tell.

In the carriage, S4 was nervous too. This was all new and strange to her. She was happy as she was worried. She hoped and prayed that the prince would see her for who she really was and not think she was something she was not. Jason comforted his sister as they headed in. He hoped that the Prince would grant Jason the ability to remain close to S4, even if she became a princess.

Optimus just watched. He could see that S4 was excited and worried though she seemed to remain poised. He just hoped that this was truly the female that Primus had selected for the Prince and that Bug would really accept her. Only time would tell as they raced to the castle.

(sorry, short chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

The carriage soon pulled up to the castle. Optimus was the first to exit, followed by Jason and then S4. The castle looked so beautiful in the bright midday sun. S4 was in complete awe as she slowly ascended the stairs once again into the grand ballroom. She had chosen to wear her maid outfit instead of the ball gown in hopes of showing the prince that she really was a sweet girl who loved him.

Prince Slugbug waited inside, feeling a strong urge – the urge that Primus was taking over. Slugbug had never felt this urge when he was in the castle, as Primus rarely called. Something must have been up. For as soon as S4 arrived, Prince Slugbug was taken over by Primus, revealing to all why Prince Slugbug had been so reluctant to find "just any girl."

"My daughter, it is good to see you happy" Primus said, stunning Jason and Optimus but not S4.

"Thank you for all of your blessings, Primus. IT is because of you that this all happened" S4 said.

"I know you wished to hug me before, but as you see now, there was good reason I had to prevent you from doing so. I am talking through my portal, Prince Slugbug." S4 smiled.

"Wow" she said, and things made sense.

"Primus, I didn't realize you utilized bots as portals" Optimus said, hoping he had done right by Primus.

"I rarely use bots as Portals, but this time I chose him" Primus explained.

"Now I understand" Optimus said. He now realized why things were the way they were.

"And I know S4, my daughter, will love him as he should be loved" Primus answered. Optimus and Jason smiled.

"Alright" Krypto stated, having barged in. "Time for the wedding/bonding ceremony."

Everyone looked at him and smiled. Soon Primus left and Prince Slugbug came back around. "I hope you can love me like I love you."

"Always" S4 answered.


	11. Chapter 11

The cathedral looked stunning as S4 told decorators how she wanted things to look. Beautiful colors of Sapphire and Lilac were strewn about the grand sanctuary. Flowers and butterflies were also heavily present, as S4 loved them very much.

And as S4 helped make sure all the decorations were as they should be, Optimus and Krypto helped Prince Slugbug prepare for the ceremony. He needed to look clean and shiny as well as noble. Slugbug hated all the attention, but he knew as soon as things were over that less focus would be on him since he would no longer be considered an "eligible bachelor." He couldn't wait to see how beautiful the female he had selected would look for the ceremony, as she had been so stunning during the ball. He hoped he looked just as good.

And soon as everything was decorated the way S4 wanted it, she ran off to a special area of the palace that was just for her on this day. She knew she needed to get into the gown that she was going to wear for the ceremony. She hoped that the energon shoes would work one more time and allow her to have the best dress ever for the ceremony.

She soon slid on the slipper and a beautifully stunning wedding gown appeared, with dazzling sequence and glitter, and it fit just as it was supposed to. She was excited and ecstatic and hoped that she truly could unite to a bot, as that had rarely been heard of before. Sure, it happened by mistake a couple times and almost killed the human of the pair, but S4 sensed that this time, this match would work. It would work this time because Prince Slugbug was a portal for Primus.

Soon, the sanctuary was ready, the guests had taken their seats, and the music was playing. Bot and human alike were allowed in the sanctuary and to join in on the festive and joyous occasion. Up front, Prince Slugbug stood at the altar, waiting for his chosen bride to walk down the aisle. He kept calm, as he knew he had to.

At the rear of the sanctuary, dressed in the most beautiful gown ever seen, S4 was preparing to be walked down the aisle by her much older brother, Jason, who had earned his freedom the day Bug had agreed to marry S4. She was anxious but also happy, as this so far had been the best day of her young life. She was free of torment and she was going to be bonded/wedded to the Prince himself.

As the right music came forth, S4 walked down the aisle, daring all kinds of attention from the gathered crowd. She smiled sweetly as she walked towards the front of the sanctuary, looking as stunning as ever. Jason confidently walked his sister up to the altar and gave her hand to the prince. Prince Slugbug carefully scooped S4 up and soon the officiant began.

"We our gathered here today to unite these two. We have finally seen our beloved Prince Slugbug choose a worthy mate for himself, in the form of Serenity" the officiant said, many shocked to hear the real name of the human female, as she had asked the officiant to use it instead of her nickname. The prince just smiled.

After the "I dos", the happy couple walked down the sanctuary, S4 safely carried in the Prince's hand. She could feel that something even more special would come after the ceremony and the following dinner, something very special indeed. But that would have to wait until after the wedding dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

After the beautiful ceremony, S4 was excited. She was now officially married to the Prince. She was happy that while her life may have started out on the wrong end of things, she kept believing that something better was out there. That Primus had bigger and better plans for her and he did. Now she was a princess, and seemed to be loved and welcomed by almost all the people.

She headed to the Prince's private quarters, knowing they were now considered hers too. She knew he was waiting there as he had told her that there was one part of the ceremony that would have to be done in private, just the two of them. She quickly ran to the room, excited to see what was next.

She entered in, and found Prince Slugbug inside. "Hi, hon" she said softly.

Slugbug smiled, "hello, my beautiful love. I know you must be a little confused as well as excited about why we couldn't finish everything at the ceremony in front of everyone" Bug stated.

S4 nodded. "You said it was a special moment."

"Yes, you see, in the eyes of the humans, we are married, but in the optics of bots, we have not completed the last step. We will complete that here, where my spark will bond to your 'heart', so to speak. This is a dangerous connection, as it has not worked many times in the past, however, I believe that we will be able to do this last step."

"We will? Safely?" S4 asked.

"Yes, because I am a portal for Primus, and it is his power that will unite us like two bots bond – a spark bond, though since you are human, this won't be called a spark bond, but a heart bond" Bug explained.

"I am ready when you are, my love" S4 stated, waiting for the next step, eager to see what awaited her.

Bug nodded and began the private part of the ceremony, calling his own spark to come forth. S4 had seen other bot's sparks, and they were all blue or gold, depending. This white spark was different and she assumed that this would be why they could safely connect this way. Bug was speaking in an ancient language, unknown to most bots and humans, calling forth the power of Primus to safely unite S4 and Primce Slugbug. S4 felt a tug in her chest. It scared her a bit, but she trusted Primus and Bug that all would go well.

Primus appeared as an orb, reaching out to grab one spark and one "heart" and uniting the two safely. S4 felt a new sense inside of her, as if Bug was always with her. She smiled. Bug felt the connection to S4, almost as if S4 was bot instead of human. Bug smiled. The ceremony complete, Primus left, leaving the heartbonded pair alone with each other.

"Wow…" S4 muttered, still reeling.

"I know that was intense, but we are now heartbonded and married, so to both bot and human, we are a united couple" Bug said with a smile.

"I hope we can have kids, as I have always wanted some" S4 stated.

"Only Primus knows the answer to that, and he isn't telling me anything right now" Bug stated.

S4 smiled, but then remembered the family who had owned her and her brother. "Bug, what will become of them?"

"Who"

"Lord Stormburg and his family?"

"Well, he and his wife are going to be debt slaves to a bot in another castle. We haven't decided on the four children yet."

"Well, I don't know about Felicity, but I think her brothers were good and deserve a good home" S4 stated.

"Then we will see to that. I will still have to think about Felicity" Bug Stated.

"Don't let her do anything in the palace unless it is as a maid" S4 stated, "as she will try to take you from me."

"Oh, if she goes to a castle, it will be to another Lord who needs more young female slaves for various reasons, though eh treats them well, with strict discipline." S4 nodded, that sounded good. She was happy, he was happy and all was happy ever after.


End file.
